


Ngizokubona

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647





	Ngizokubona

Njengoba, futhi, amateki akhe ebaleka emile egumbini lokuqeqesha lamantombazane, wazithola eseduzane nokuqhaqhazela ngolaka olusafufusa. Ngaphakathi, uLyanna Stark ubenza inkulumo ethandekayo ebandakanya ukuthuka nokuhleka nokuqina, ukushukuma ngezandla, eqenjini ebelikhokha isigamu lihlekisa futhi linaka ukunakekelwa futhi uhhafu ushelela ukuhleba namanothi futhi ubamba ngakho. UMaege Mormont ubonakale engumuntu wokuqala ukuqaphela ukuphefumula, ubuso obomvu (ngokufutheka, yebo, hhayi ukuzivocavoca ngokweqile) uLannister obilayo emnyango. Wakhombisa, futhi uLyanna waphendukela kuye, ebukeka ethukuthele kakhulu ngokuthi kuphazanyiswe inkulumo yakhe ephezulu futhi ebukhali. "Yebo, Lannister?"

"Ngikholwa ukuthi kukhona umuntu lapha engidinga ukuxoxa naye kancane?"

ULyanna wambuka sengathi uphethwe yisimo esithile esiyinqaba engqondweni. "Mfowethu, umdlalo wakho uqala njengemizuzu eyishumi futhi awukakagqoki namanje -"

"Mayelana nalokho. I-Tarth -" Wafela amathe. "Ngicela ukukhuluma nawe lapha ngaphandle umzuzwana nje?"

UBrienne, ebukeka (ngokujabulisayo) engakhululeki neze ngamehlo azumayo kuye, aqothukile phansi. Ububula okuthile ngokuthi kungani. Ethukuthele, uJaime uvele wakhombisa ngokufutheka, futhi, ngokungathandi, uTarth wavuka wazikhubekisa kulo lonke iqembu. Ngesikhathi efika emnyango, ukubambelela kukaJaime kwaqina esihlakaleni sakhe futhi kwamkhahlela (okwakungeyona into efezwe kalula) waya ephaseji elingenamuntu.

"Ini, Lannister?" UTarth wakhulumela phansi, wabhekisa ngamehlo kuye ngalamehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka.

"Uyazi yini!" UJaime wathukuthela. "Ngibuyisele ukhiye wami bese sizowubiza ngokuthi uyeka, kulungile?" Wayelulela kuye intende yesandla, ekhanya.

"Uyiphi ukhiye? Angithathanga ukhiye, Lannister."

"Uyazi ukuthi uyenzile, buyisela ngoba uma ngingekho lapho ngemizuzu eyisishiyagalombili, iqembu lethu lizohluleka. Futhi uma iqembu lethu lihamba, kanjalo neqembu lakho elincane, liyitholile? Nginike okhiye. Manje. "

"Anginazo izikhiye zakho, ngikutshelile." UBrienne wahayiza. "Ngokungafani nabanye abantu, anginamanga."

"Manje usungibiza ngomqambimanga?"

"Awu, impela awuyena umuntu oneqiniso, angithi?"

"Sengathi uphelele kangaka," Wafutha wasekhafulela phansi.

"Ngiyazi kahle ukuthi angiphelele, Lannister, uyabona, ngokungafani nabantu abathile, angikholwa ngokweqiniso ukuthi ngikhona."

"Lokhu singakwenza ngokuhamba kwesikhathi, nginomdlalo engizowudlala!"

"Hhayi-ke ngiyesaba ukuthi angikwazi ukukusiza." UTarth wagcizelela, ngokubuka okunamandla (phansi ezicathulweni zakhe.)

"Nginike okhiye, kungenjalo ngizokwenza impilo yakho ibe yisihogo."

"Hawu, ngiyaxolisa, ubungasekho vele?"

"Ngiyazidinga."

"Anginazo."

"Jaime! Enkundleni, manje!" Ukuduma okujwayelekile komqeqeshi uSelmy lapho izinyathelo zakhe ziduma ephaseji kushayisane nolaka lukaJaime olunobudlova. "Besikufuna yonke indawo, Lannister, unemizuzu engaphansi kweshumi okufanele ushintshwe futhi ube laphaya noma sifaka uMhlanga, ozosidedela ebushushwini. Woza."

"Angikwazi Mqeqeshi, lesi silima untshontshe okhiye bami bekhiye futhi -"

"Lesi silima umgadli ovelele kaStark. Ubengeke abe nesizathu sokuzama ukucekela phansi umdlalo wethu. UTarth - ubuyela lapho nabanye bese ukhohlwa yilokhu." UBarry Stan wayala, futhi uBrienne wanqekuzisa ikhanda, ebuyela emuva nensali yeqembu lesifazane iWesteros Dragon. UJaime wahlala phansi, wathukuthela. O, uzoba nezizathu eziningi zokucekela phansi umdlalo wakhe, futhi i-bitch yehle, ngaphandle kwe-scot. "Manje, Lannister, ufika kuma-kits ethu okusiza, uthola imbongolo yakho laphaya, futhi usinqobele lo mdlalo! Uyaqonda, quarterback?"

"Uyaqonda." UJaime ukhafule amathe, udiliza iphaseji, usathuka uBrienne Tarth.


End file.
